Couldn't be happier
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Why did Glinda come to see Elphaba and warn her about the approaching Witch Hunters? One-shot, Glinda's POV of March of the Witch Hunters. No pairings


**A/n: Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm enjoying writing this one, even if it is sad. Besides, Glinda is fun to write!**

**EDIT 6/2/10: I've gone through and edited this story, I realized how many typos were in here!**

**Disclaimer: (To the tune of I'm Not That Girl) I wasn't born to own Wicked/There's a person, I know!/ He owns it though./I'm not that girl!**

"Ms. Glinda!" called the messenger as he raced through the Wizard's Palace. He came across the beautiful young woman in a room with a spectacular view overlooking Winkie Country. She didn't take her eyes off the western sky as he walked in, but instead nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Ms. Glinda, the Press Secretary says to come to the Witch Hunter's good luck party as fast as you can!" He said urgently.

Glinda the Good turned to face him and he was startled to see that her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had just finished crying. Why would Glinda be crying? Did something happen? "What do you mean by Witch Hunters?" she asked, obviously trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I think there going off to kill someone. Personally, I thought it looked more like a mob of screaming people than a party." he answered, then bit his tongue for sharing his opinion, which he, as a servant, was banned from doing. But instead of lecturing him, Glinda smiled softly and muttered a thanks before standing up and leaving for the party. However, before she had completely left the room he heard a soft sob escape her lips.

Glinda raced upstairs to reapply her makeup to cover the tear stains. She had been thinking about Fiyero being killed and Elphaba going completely mad. This had made her lose the perfect mask for a minute and cry.

Now though, she re-plastered on the fake smile and happy expression and went back down stairs. One of the many servants led her into a room with a balcony overlooking the streets of the Emerald City. Madam Morrible was standing there, overlooking the celebrations.

"Glinda! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't join our little party, I'm happy that you made it." said the Press Secretary, Glinda seriously doubted that Morrible actually missed her. "The Dorothy girl," Morrible continued, "and her little group of friends are leaving to kill the Wicked Witch of the West! Isn't that good news?"

"Wonderful," replied Glinda, her teeth clenched together. What had Elphaba, the nicest, most caring, most compassionate person in all of Oz, done to deserve such a fate?

"Come stand here dear! So everyone can see you smile!" Morrible said cheerfully. Glinda obliged and walked across the room to look out onto the street. There, in perfect view from where she was, stood Dorothy and the rest of her ragtag group on a raised platform, facing a large crowd.

Glinda gave the crowd one of her radiant smiles, making everyone cheer. The speeches started soon after, giving her an excuse to sit down again. They were long, very monotonous, and all about the Wicked deeds that Elphaba had done. None, of course, were true and they all made Glinda's blood boil.

The crowd erupted in cries of, "Wickedness must be punished!" and "Evil effectively eliminated!" at the end of a particularly nasty one. Glinda felt her fist ball up, but didn't change her expression. Now it was time for the Witch Hunters to talk.

The scarecrow was the first of the group to go, an odd expression on his face, "Fellow Ozians! We are about to set out upon a quest to find her!" Glinda noticed, although she doubted anyone else did, that he had not called Elphaba by her infamous title. "Wish us luck and a safe return!" the scarecrow finished. That was defiantly shorter than the rest of the speeches!

Dorothy was next, "I-I hope to do good to Oz by get-getting rid of The Wicked W-witch," she stuttered nervously, "although, I don't really want to ki-kill her." Madam Morrible quickly motioned to the guards beside Dorothy to stop the speech before she said anything publicly unappealing. The Tin Man was rushed up on the stage, looking strangely familiar to Glinda.

"This is more than just a service to the Wizard!" he shouted above the crowd's cries, "I have a personal score to settle with Elpha-" he paused, an expression of surprise coming over his metal face.

Glinda felt her heart stop. Who had this Tin Man been so that he would know Elphaba's former name? Then it struck her; this was the munchkin Biq that used to follow her around like a lost puppy at Shiz. Yes, now she remembered Morrible mentioning something about a rumor of Nessarose messing up on a spell and Elphie saving his life. Of course, the Press Secretary had made Elphaba seem crueler when she told the story.

"With the Witch!" Biq continued, quickly trying to cover his mistake. "It's due to her I'm made of tin! Her spell made this occur! So for once I'm glad that I'm heartless! I'll be heartless killing _her_!" the crowd erupted in cheers.

"But I'm not the only one!" he said, turning around and attempting to pull the Lion to face the crowd, "Come on! Tell everyone what she did to you in class that day! How you were just a cub, and she cubnapped you!"

Glinda froze in her seat. This was the cub that Fiyero and Elphaba had rescued, the one Fiyero had told her about! Cowardly idiot, did he not realize that Elphaba was _freeing_ him? Glinda felt her couldn't-be-happier mask slipping away quickly and being replaced with a look of anger.

"No!" the Lion called, succeeding in pulling away from Biq and toppling backwards into Dorothy and the Scarecrow.

Biq turned back to the crowd, "You see the Lion also has a grievance to repay! If she let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!" The crowd went wild with applause and shouts of "Good fortune Witch Hunters!"

"No! No, that is NOT what happened!" Glinda tried to shout to the crowd, but her voice was lost in the cheers. This could not not continue. Feeling more angry than ever, she turned to glare at Madam Morrible, "Madam you've got to stop this! This has gone too far!"

"I'm sure _Elphaba_ can take care of herself." Morrible said, her voice dripping in sarcasm at Elphie's name.

Glinda suddenly remembered something that she had been meaning to ask Morrible, "Madam, something has been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone..."

"Well, I suppose it was just her time." she didn't look at Glinda, but rather continued to wave at the crowd.

"Was it?" Glinda asked, then remembered something Elphaba had said the last time they met. Cyclones didn't just appear out of the blue, and it certainly wasn't natural for that strong of storm to gather in the space of one night. No, it would take someone who was exceptionally good at Weather Magic. Glinda glanced over at Morrible, "Or did you?"

Morrible paused for a moment then slowly turned to face Glinda. "Now you listen to me Missy," she hissed, talking quietly to avoid the guard overhearing her. "You may have fooled Oz with that "Aren't I good!" routine, but you know better," Glinda flinched as Morrible's fingernails dug into her shoulder.

"You've wanted this from the beginning, and now you are getting what you wanted!" It was, in a way, true. This was the life Glinda had regrettably chose. "So I suggest you smile and wave and SHUT UP!" Morrible screeched in her ear before turning back to the crowd and calling, "Good fortune, Good fortune Witch Hunters!"

Glinda dashed madly out of there and ran all the way to her bedroom where she flung herself on the bed and started to sob harder than she ever had before. Life just wasn't fair to her. Why couldn't everything just turn into a happy ending? She didn't know how long she stayed curled up on her bed, crying and hoping for a miracle to happen. To save them all...

Glinda the Good didn't leave her bedroom for many days and ate very little of the food left outside of her door, sometimes none at all. She just stayed in her room day and night, thinking. Most of her thinking was centered around Elphaba and her insanity. Why had she become this way? Was she just grieving or was she truly wicked? Glinda hated herself for thinking of her best friend that way. The Elphaba she knew would never harm anyone intentionally. Surly Dorothy was in no true danger.

But what was left of the old Elphie? Had grieve and being hated by all of Oz drove the old Elphaba away? Was the only thing left The Witch? No, Elphaba was in there somewhere, just hiding behind the Witch as a way of coping with her sadness.

A full week later, there was a knock at her door. Glinda quickly dried off her tears and opened the door. Another messenger stood there, "Ms. Glinda, Madam Morrible has sent word that the Wicked Witch of the West has captured Dorothy and is currently holding her captive. She wants to meet with you to discuss how to save her. She has already sent the Gale Force to the Witch's Castle"

Glinda nodded her thanks and the boy scurried off. She was suddenly faced with a decision: Should she go to Kiamo Ko right away and alert Elphaba or should she go to Madam Morrible in order to ensure that her job position wasn't in danger? It was time to determine what was right and what was popular, something Glinda had always hoped to avoid doing. But here she sat, wasting time by deciding. It didn't take long though, in a matter of minutes, Glinda was preparing her bubble for the hour journey to Kiamo Ko.

**Explanation of time: I figured that it would take Dorothy at least a week to get to Kiamo Ko. Glinda's bubble, however, would reach it much faster than just walking (but not as fast as Elphie's broom ;-)**

**Thanks for reading! Virtual one of phoenix's doughnuts for reviewers! (if you don't get it, see; And I will be Loathing You!)**


End file.
